My first love story
by sweetsugaaswag
Summary: Jungkook telah dididik oleh hyung dan noonanya agar tidak melawan kata mereka kerana apa yang di bilang mereka adalah betul dan tidak pernah salah. Jika jungkook melawan jungkook akan diajar dengan cara hyung dan noonanya iaitu memukulnya. namun disana taehyung hadir berikan jungkook peluang untuk berbahagia. cast:bts/taekook/yoonmin/namjim/hoseok/
1. Chapter 1

My first love story

by

Sweetsugaswag

Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

With: Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin / Jung Hoseok.

Bahasanya mungkin dikatakan mix melayu Indonesia n Malaysia. Maaf jika bahasanya tidak indah. Ini FF pertamaku. Dan tajuk my first is my first aku menulis.. aku memberinya rate T..

HATI HATI TYPO BERTABURAN.

Kasi reviewnya.. aku akan meneruskan ff ini jika ada yang minta. Please support me

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak boleh menerima cinta yang kau beri. Aku seorang namja yang tak pandai menyayangi apatah lagi mencintai seseorang. – Jeon Jungkook

Aku lakukan ini untuk melindungi kau. Aku cuba untuk tak melindungi, menyayangi, dan menghindari perasaan untuk memilikimu tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu dan seakan bertambah setiap hari melihatmu disampingku mengadukan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Aku terlalu mencintai kau wahai si manis – Kim Taehyung

Jadi mahukah kau cuba untuk mencintaiku dan menerimaku sebagai your white shining knight – Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook pov_

Sewaktu umurku kecil lagi. Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tempat aku bermanja dan dimanjai. Selepas pemergian mereka, keluargaku mengalami perubahan yang cukup ketara. Disitulah permulaan dimana aku tidak punya rasa disayangi lagi. Aku mempunyai 4 orang adik beradik iaitu 2 kakak dan seorang abang. Umur mereka begitu jauh dari aku. Cukup jauh bagiku. Meraka tidak pernah mengambil berat tentangku. Sememangnya aku mempunyai keperluan yang cukup Cuma itulah aku kurang didikan kasih sayang. Aku hanya punya hyungku kerana noonaku sudah berkahwin dan tidak menghiraukan pasal ku lagi.

Setelah kehilangan kedua orang yang aku sayang, aku merasakan takut untuk menyayangi seseorang kerana bagiku menyayangi seorang membuatkan aku takut kehilangan lagi. Oleh itu, aku berusaha menutupi diriku dan menyendiri. Duniaku adalah duniaku dan dunia mereka adalah dunia mereka. Tetapi ada juga yang cuba memasuki dunia membuatkan aku tidak suka, meremehkan aku tidak perlukan sesiapa. Aku hanya memerlukan aku, diriku dan juga duniaku tanpa sesiapa mengacau nya. Aku tidak butuh simpati konyol kalian.

.

 **My first love story**

.

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut setelah rasa ada benda menghentak kepalaku. Rupanya bola basketball milik jimin terkena kepala dan melihat jimin tersenyum senyum. Rupanya dia membaling bola itu kearah kepalaku.

"Aduhhh sakit tahu tak?" marahku padanya. "Itulah aku ajak main basket sama aku, kau bole termenung sambil senyum macam orang tak siuman." Balasnya acuh tak acuh.

Akhirnya aku tidak melayannya kembali dan terus menghadap novelku yang dihadiahi oleh seseorang yang agak menyeramkan tetapi romantis dan selalu memberiku nota dengan nama V.

Jimin geram lalu merampas novel tersebut.

"Yaahhhhh Park Jimin, pulangkan novel itu." Kataku kepada teman karibku. Aku kepenatan mengejarnya kerana aku tidak gemar bersukan tidak seperti jimin.

Jimin merupakan kapten pasukan basketball sekolah dahulunya. Walaupun tingginya tidak setinggiku namun dia cukup lincah dan gelanggang permainan itu.

"Merongg" kata jimin sambil menayangkan lidahnya. Jimin mengambil buku novel milikku kerana geram dengan sikapku tidak melayannya ketika sedang bermain basketball sendirian makanya di mengajakku untuk menemaninya.

Disini tidak ramai orang kerana lapang basketball ini berhampiran dengan kawasan rumah kami.

"Pulangkan kembali novelnya" marahku kepadanya tetapi jimin sikit pun takut kerana dia tahu aku tidak akan melukainya.

"kejar aku dulu."katanya sambil menunjukkan mode untuk berlari. Aku mengejarnya sehingga aku tidak lagi berdaya . "Yaa bantet pulangkan novel itu" marahku meledak

Jimin ketawa senang melihat aku dibuli namun dia tetap berlari dan tidak memberikan novel milikku

Sewaktu ralit mengejarnya lagi, aku tidak perasan ada batu kecil didepan makanya aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Haisshhh! Lihat kau sudah buat aku jatuh jimin. Ujarku padanya. "Maka jangan terlalu lembut sangat jungkook ah" balasnya kepadaku. Jimin terus menurus membahan aku hingga aku naik rimas dan berlari pulang ke rumah.

Sedang aku ingin melintas jalan. Aku tidak sedar ada kereta sedang laju menghampiriku hingga melanggarku. Aku melambung dan tercampak beberapa meter sebelum kurasa darah terkeluar dari hidung, mulut dan telingaku. "adakah ini pengakhiranku. Adakah aku akan pergi bersama ayah dan ibuku." Hatiku berkata kata dengan pilu.

"Jungkook sayang bangun jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku belum sempat meluahkan perasaan cintaku pada kau sayang." Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan aku melihatnya samar samar dan akhirnya pandangan mata ku mulai hitam menghitam dan akhirnya aku tidak sedarkan diri.

 _siapakah yang memanggil ku? Apakah dia katakan sesuatu padaku? Sayang? cinta ? apa semua ini?_

TBC

 **~jeng jeng jeng akhirnya aku debut~**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

My first love story

by

Sweetsugaswag

Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

With: Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin / Jung Hoseok.

.

.

.

beberapa tahun sebelum kejadian itu, waktu pertama menjejakan kaki di SMA. jungkook tidak punya teman kerana sebelum ini dirinya bersekolah di SMP di busan manakala di SMA pertamanya di seoul. Hidup di seoul amatlah bosan sehingga jungkook hanya tinggal di apartment milik hyungnya. Jungkook tidak suka di duduk terperuk di apartment kerana jungkook merasa dirinya tidak selesa disebabkan dia tidak berapa rapat dengan hyung tetapi mereka akan berbual tanpa bercanda dan keadaan suasana menjadi serius membuatkan dirinya tidak suka berbual dengan mereka. Maka jungkook pun memilih untuk duduk di rumah sendiri yang berdekatan dengan sekolahnya.

Cringgg!

"hmm sudah pagi.. aduh malas betul aku mahu kesekolah" sambil menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot selepas bangun pagi. jungkook melangkah mengambil handuknya lalu membersihkan diri.

"Aigoo laparnya" sambil mendengarkan bunyi perutnya menandakannya perlu bersarapan sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Jungkook membuka peti sejuknya lalu mengambil tiramitsu kegemarannya dengan senyuman yang tipis. "hmm orang selalu kata jika makan benda manis hari, harinya akan sentiasa manis" sambil ketawa melihat dirinya yang selalu sedih tidak pernah gembira.

Setelah memeriksa pintu rumah telah dikunci. Jungkook keluar berangkat kesekolah berjalan kaki. Sebelum dia bergerak dia melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang melambai kepadanya. Lalu jungkook menghampirinya.

"Anyeong hassaeyo! Park jimin inminda" kata seorang pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku jiranmu" sambungnya lagi. "Kamu jangan takut padaku kerana aku tidak akan mengapa ngapakan kamu"lalu menepuk bahu jungkook. "Nama mu siapa?" ujar jimin lagi.

Dia datang padaku lagi? Hati jungkook berbicara

"Ouhh maaf, aku aneh melihat kamu kerana aku fikir kau siapa . Hihi maafkan aku ya namaku jeon jungkook?" bilang jungkook sambil malu malu gitu. "hari ini hari pertama aku di tahun pertama di SMA BigHit" lalu menghulurkan salam perkenalan. " oh iya aku pon sama. Mahu berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama?" Tanya jimin. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk sahaja.

Jimin dan jungkook merupakan orang yang mempunyai rupa yang tampan dan agak manis macam anak gadis. Mereka menjadi rapat setelah sebulan berkenalan.

"Jim jom temankan aku makan siang" minta jungkook. Jimin lalu menjerit "ayuh aku juga lapar ni" jungkook menampar bahu jimin lalu berkata "yaa tak perlulah menjerit malu tahu". Jungkook tidak suka diperhatikan oleh yeoja-yeoja yang minat padanya lalu mengikutnya ke kantin.

"Ahh maaf maaf, aku excited mahu bertemu yoongi hyung tahu" bilang jimin sambil senyum senyum.

"yaaaaa! Kau bagitahu min yoongi sumbaenim agar makan sama kita?"jerit jungkook pula. Jimin yang geram lalu menampar kepala jungkook dengan lembut. "kau gila apa mahu bagi tahu satu sekolah yang aku suka sama yoongi hyung haa?. " jungkook melihat jimin yang sudah kemerahan menahan malu..

"Dia juga ajak tae hyung juga tahu, nanti jika yoongi hyung gengam tanganku, aku mohon kau tarik tae hyung ketempat lain yaaa.. please" sambil merapatkan kedua tapak tangannya merayu.

"Ok tapi nanti teman aku ke café dan belanja aku tiramitsu dan hazelnut coffee ok!" ujar jungkook tidak puas hati dan jimin menganggukkannya.

Mereka bergerak beriringan menuju ke kantin lalu mengambil tempat sambil menunggu kedatangan yoongi dan taehyung.

Apabila melihat kelibat mereka. Jimin dan jungkook berdiri meraih kedatangan mereka. "Hai yoongi hyung hai tae hyung" ujar jimin dengan muka yang cukup manis.

Jungkook membongkokkan badan "annyoung yoongi ssi, taehyung ssi" sambil senyum.

Jimin memperkenalkan jungkook kepada yoongi dan taehyung lalu "jungkook ya. Panggil aku hyung saja. Jimin juga selalu menceritakan hal tentang kamu kepada ku" ujar yoongi sambil mencubit pipi jimin. Taehyung hanya melihat dengan muka selamba dan senyap.

Setelah berkenalan, Taehyung dan yoongi meminta diri untuk membelikan makanan.

"yaaa jimin apa kau katakan pada yoongi hyung huh tentangku. Aku malu tahu" ujar jungkook setengah marah kepada jimin.

"aku hanya bagi tahu kalau kamu tengah mencari namja yang boleh melindungimu, ingin berkahwin dengan namja yang boleh membuatkanmu kembali mencintai seseorang dan suka senyum sorang macam orang yang tidak siuman" kata jimin sambil ketawa

Jungkook mendengarnya lalu menutup mukanya."yaaaa jimin kau bikin aku malu tahu. Ahh udah aku hilang selera untuk makan. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas" ujar jungkook yang sedang marah.

Jimin menariknya kembali duduk. "a-ak-aku bergurau tahu" ujarnya dengan nada gelisah

Setelah yoongi dan taehyung sampai beberapa minit kemudian, Jungkook mohon minta diri kekelas dengan alasan tidak sedap badan. Lalu berjalan pergi. Sebaik sahaja melangkahkan kaki jungkook terasa pening lalu tumbang. Taehyung terus bernyambar jungkook agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. "Jungkook, jungkook ah yaaa jeon jungkook.." dengan ketakutan taehyung berlari menuju ke pusat kesihatan sekolah sambil mengendong jungkook ala bridal.

.

My first love story.

.

"A-ak-aku dimana" ujar jungkook menahan sakit. Dia memerhati sekeliling dan terlihat sesuatu. Sebuah Doshirak(bekal makan tengahari) dan tertampal note di situ.

 _Makan yaa. Kamu perlukan tenaga. Jangan bagi aku bimbang tentangmu yaa. Jangan risau aku tidak meletakkan sebarang racun mahupun dadah yang aku letak Cuma kasih sayang dan aku tidak tahu kamu suka manisan apa lalu aku belikan manisan yang aku gemari iaitu tiramitsu. Harapkan kau menyukainya._

nota itu tertanda V

Jungkook tersenyum lalu makan apa yang diberikan kepadanya. "Ahh siapalah laa keren sangat ni" bilang hati jungkook. Dia tidak ambil tahu siapa yang ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Sesudah waktu persekolah tamat jimin datang ke pusat kesihatan sekolah dengan hati yang gelisah. Apabila dia melihat jungkook berada di katil sakit sambil senyum senyum. Dia menangis. "jungkook ah maafkan aku disebabkan aku tadi kamu jadi marah dan pengsan lalu menjadi tidak waras" teriak jimin. Jungkook terkejut dengan teriak jimin hanya ketawa. "pabo yaa. Aku sehat laa cuma aku letih lalu aku pengsan" ujar jungkook dengan senyuman cukup lebar. "

"Jimin aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ujar jungkook dengan serius. "kamu kenal tidak sesiapa yang nama gelarannya V? dia menghantarkan doshirak ini kepadaku" lalu menunjukkan doshirak di atas meja sebelah katil sakit nya. "Siapa itu V? kamu kenal dia dari mana?" ujar jimin pelik. Jungkook menepuk dahinya sambil tergelak." Wahai park jimin sahabat kesayanganku jika aku mengenalinya aku tidak akan menanyakan hal ini kepada mu. " jimin ketawa kerana kebodohannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua ketawa dan berkemas untuk pulang.

Sewaktu pulang dari sekolah mereka singgah ke cafe kegemaran meraka. Jimin telah memesan caramel cappuccino serta sepotong kek chocolate indulgent dan jungkook telah memesan hazelnut coffee dan sepotong kek tiramitsu kepada pelayan café tersebut. Setelah habis memesan mereka berbual tentang sekolah mereka. Beberapa minit kemudian pelayan itu datang kembali. "Maaf tuan kami telah kehabisan kek tiramitsu, tuan mahu order kek lain atau sebaliknya" ujar pelayan itu dengan penuh hormat. "Hmmm oh begitu yaa. Bagi saya white macadamia sepotong" balas jungkook dengan senyuman.

"Waaa jungkook kau tahu hujung minggu ni yoongi hyung ajak kita keluar berjalan ke pantai" sambil menghalakan mata keatas membayangkan apa yang akan berlaku nanti. "ohh congrat yaa jimin kau Berjaya menakluki hati yoongi sunbae." Sambil mengingatkan cerita jimin bagaimana complicatednya hubungan mereka sebelum mereka mengenali hati masing masing. " Bersenanglah hari minggu nanti" jungkook bahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia. "yaaa jungkook kau pekak yaa? Aku kata KITA tahu KITA " jimin mendengus kasar sampai menekan perkataan kita. Jungkook ketawa "iya iya aku dengarlah."

Setelah sampai apa yang mereka minta, jimin dan jungkook hanya fokus dengan makanan mereka dan tiada satu pun yang mereka bualkan. Mereka hanya bertukar senyuman. Jungkook gemarkan makanan manis tapi dia tidak pandai untuk membuatnya oleh itu dia selalu berkunjung ke café yang menjual manisan manisan seperti ini.

Setelah berjam jam di café itu. Hari sudah makin petang menyebabkan mereka pulang. Di pertengahan jalan jimin bertanya kepada jungkook " mengapa kau tidak suka berpacaran, berpacaran itu kan mampu membuat seseorang itu bahagia " sambil menepuk bahu jungkook. jungkook hanya diam dan melihat jimin dengan muka penuh panasaran dan jungkook akhirnya mengungkapkan kata "aku tidak suka yeoja bagiku aku tidak pandai memberi kasih sayang dan memanjai mereka. Oleh itu aku inginkan seorang namja yang betul betul boleh memberikan kasih sayang yang sudah lama aku tidak merasainya. Kasih sayang dan dimanjai sewaktu aku punya kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tempat ku berlindung, tempat aku berduka, tempat aku bermanja, dan tempat aku dikala gembira, sedih dan juga gelisah." Dengan panjang lebar jungkook bercerita dan tanpa sedar airmatanya menitis. "Tetapi apa yang kulakukan ini tidak pernah mendapatkan persetujuan kesemua adik beradikku" sambungnya lagi ."maafkan aku yaa sebab aku tanya soalan merepek ini kau terus sedih begini."ujar jimin Sambil memeluk bahu jungkook. "Disebabkan itu aku berhenti berharap untuk dicintai oleh seseorang sebab aku takut akan berakhir dengan perpisahan" sambungnya dengan senyuman yang nipis.

Jimin dan jungkook telah sampai berdekatan rumah mereka. Mereka memerhatikan ada sebuah kereta di tempat letak kereta di kediaman jungkook. Jungkook lalu berlari menghampiri. Keluar seorang namja dengan muka yang agak garang. "haii baru pulang sesudah lewat petang? Seronok keluar hari ini?"kata namja itu dengan kata-kata yang cukup sinis.

Jungkook terkejut lalu menunduk.

PPaaangg

Sebuah penampar melekat di permukaan pipi lembut jungkook dan menyebabkan jimin kaget dan jungkook akhirnya menangis.

 _Maaf! Aku tidak membuatnya lagi. Maafkan aku. Jangan pukul ku. Aku berjanji tidak buat lagi. Maafkan aku._

TBC

Maaf jika typonya

kasi reviewnya gais

mungkin banyak flashback lepas ini

watak baru dari B1A4 akan muncul juga.

bolehkah aku bubuh


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

My first love story

by

Sweetsugaswag

Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

With: Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin / Jung Hoseok.

"Jungkook kau sudah melampau. Kau sudah tidak mahu mendengarkan kata ku lagi ya bahawa kau harus tekun ulangkajinya bukan berfoya-foya dengan teman sialan kau itu" marah namjoon sambil menghalakan jari telunjuknya ke rumah jimin. "kau harus ingat kau sudah tiada eomma kau sudah tiada appa. Kau bukan macam mereka yang harus berfoya foya kerana mereka masih punya eomma dan appa lagi." Makin keras perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh namjoon membuat jungkook jadi berteriak berkata "BERHENTI!"

Akhirnya jungkook memasuki biliknya lalu menguncinya.

Namjoon menendang pintu itu dan berteriak "yaaa bocah sialan keluar, aku belum habis bicaranya lagi." Namjoon terus berteriak "keluar jungkook. Aku tidak pernah ajar kau kurang ajar seperti ini"sambil menendang pintu itu kembali.

Jungkook dengan longlainya membuka kunci itu, akhirnya jungkook dipukul dan diherdik agar tidak mengulangi sikapnya kembali. "sakit hyung sakit, berhentilah memukulku" bilang jungkook dalam ketakutan.

Jungkook telah dididik oleh hyung dan noonanya agar tidak melawan kata mereka kerana apa yang di bilang mereka adalah betul dan tidak pernah salah. Jika jungkook melawan jungkook akan diajar dengan cara hyung dan noonanya iaitu memukulnya.

"Kau memang cari nahas jungkook, hyung baru saja penat balik dari pejabat dan kau membuat masalah" bilang namjoon setelah puas memukul jungkook dan secara tidak langsung menghilangkan tekanannya di pejabat. "lain kali kau berani berani laa buat lagi yaa kalau mahu jadi seperti ini lagi" ujar namjoon senang hati.

"Minggu depan kau harus pergi kerumah hyemi noona, anaknya ulang tahun. Dia menjemputmu kerana anaknya merindukan mu"kata namjoon setelah memegang kunci keretanya dan berlalu pergi. "Hyung pulang duluan"

Setelah itu jungkook mengambil handuknya lalu membersihkan dirinya. Seusai mandi jungkook kelihatan masih mempunyai sendu sendunya akibat menangis yang amat kuat tadi. Jungkook akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk makan malam lalu tidur kerana hari ini adalah hari malangnya.

Sewaktu berbaring di atas katil, telefon bimbitnya berbunyi menandakan ada mesej masuk.

Hai, anak manis. Tengah buat apa itu, aku menganggumu ya? Ujar seseorang yang tidak dikenali

Tidak lama kemudian nada panggilan telefon bimbitnya berbunyi.

"Aduh siapalah yang mengangguku di malam hari tidak tahu tidurkah? " keluh jungkook sambil mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yobosaeyo?" ujar jungkook setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Anyoung jungkook ah" ujar suara namja yang pernah dia dengar tapi jungkook tidak mengingatnya.

"kamu siapa? Dari mana kamu mendapatkan nombor telefon ku? Ada apa telefon ku lewat malam begini? " ujar jungkook sambil berdengus

"ahh maaf maaf. Aku taehyung, kamu masih ingat aku lagi, aku di waktu makan siang tadi?" ujar taehyung sambil senyum

"ahh sunbae ada apa sunbae hubungiku lewat malam ini?" tanya jungkook lalu melupakan pertanyaannya tadi

"begini besok aku ingin kamu temankan aku cari hadiah untuk temanku boleh?kata taehyung serta berdoa agar jungkook mahu mengikutnya.

"maafkan aku yaa sunbae aku tidak boleh. Aku harus ulangkaji mata pelajarannya"tolak jungkook dengan lembut

"sunbae kan punya ramai teman apa kata sunbae ajak mereka saja, lagipon aku tidak tahu siapa sunbae. Siapa tahu sunbae seorang perogol ke? Penjual organ pasaran gelap ke? Malah aku tidak tahu sedikit pon tentang sunbae"ujarnya jungkook sambil mereka reka benda yang tidak patut.

Taehyung ketawa lalu mengatakan "kamu ini imaginasinya luas sekali, aku tidak seperti itulah paling jahat pun aku menciumimu saja" sambil ketawa dengan lebih kuat.

"ahh ne, maafkan aku ya sunbae aku…" potong taehyung lalu berkata "hyung aja atau mahu mesra lagi sayang" ketawa taehyung pecah lagi

"kamu jangan macam macam ya taehyung ssi" ujar jungkook sudah panas dengan gurauan taehyung. " sudah aku mahu tidur jangan ganggu aku lagi, bye" jungkook meletakan telefonnya lalu tidur.

Baru hendak lelapkan mata telefonnya berbunyi lagi menandakan mesej masuk

Yaa anak manis kamu jangan terlalu membenci diriku nanti tuhan terbalikkan rasa itu jadi suka sama aku. Hahaha tidur yang enak ya.

Jungkook berdengus kasar lalu menjelajah mimpinya. ya iya lah tidur sih. Hahaha

.

 **My first love story**.

.

Jungkook bangun pagi sebelum bunyi jam loncengnya. Dia termenung mengingati sejarah silamnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. _"Appa aku ingin menjadi artis seperti IU noona. Dia sangat hebat dan mempunyai suara yang cukup bagus. Aku ingin jadi sepertinya dan membuat semua orang disampingku bahagia dengan suara ku." Dengan membuat gaya memegang microfon ditangan lalu didekati ke mulutnya. Tuan jeon hanya tersenyum bahagia. "Jika itu yang kau mahu aku ku tunaikan." Sambil gosokkan kedua tapak tanganya lalu berkata "abrakadabra jadikan lah jungkook kesayanganku ini menjadi artis seperti IU."katanya lalu memeluk jungkook dengan penuh eratnya_

Secara tidak sengaja airmata jungkook jatuh membasahi pipi. "aku rindukan kalian" bibirnya mengukapkan perkataan itu.

Setelah itu jam loceng nya berbunyi membuatkan jungkook terus kembali ke realiti. "Maafkan jungkook appa eomma bukan niatku untuk menangisi pemergian kalian"hati kecil nya berkata lalu mengesat airmatanya yang berada di pipi.

Jungkook bangun mengambil handuknya lalu membersihkan diri. Selepas itu jungkook terus ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Selesai sarapan dia terus berangkat kesekolah tanpa menunggu jimin.

Sampai kesekolah jungkook tidak membuang masa, dia terus kekelasnya agar boleh menenangkan fikiranya sebelum belajar. Sesampai saja di mejanya dia memerhatikan ada sebuah bekas yang makanan yang berisi tiramitsu dan terselit satu note lagi.

 _Hai, aku tidak tahu ingin memberimu hadiah apa. Jadi aku buatkan tiramitsu ini kerana aku suka sama kamu seperti aku suka tiramitsu ini. Harap kau akan suka kek ini sebab aku sudah bangun awal pagi untuk menyiapkannya. Senyum selalu ya anak manis._

nota tertanda V lagi

Jungkook tersenyum "ahh siapalah anak ini dia hebat sekali dia, mahu berkawan sama aku tapi pakai ayat menyukaiku" kata hati jungkook.

"yaaaa! Jeon jungkook!, kau kenapa tidak tunggu aku" teriak jimin sambil termengah mengah "aku berlari tahu kesekolah takut lewat ke sekolah, aku menunggu mu tahu."jimin terus mengadu ke jungkook.

Jungkook tidak memberi respon. Jimin menepuk bahu ku "jungkook kamu kenapa sih?"

Akhirnya jungkook memberi tahu bahawa dia tidak bisa keluar sesuka hatinya. "maafkan aku jimin harusnya kamu tidak usah menjadi temanku jika kau tidak mahu di belasah" jungkook tunduk kebawah.

Jimin pelik lalu memukul pelahan bahagian belakang jungkook menyebabkan jungkook berteriak kesakitan."kamu kenapa aku hanya pukul biasa saja tahu" dengan panasaran jimin memukul lagi jungkook mengeluarkan airmata menahan sakit. Lalu jimin menarik lengan jungkook untuk mengikutnya ke ruang sakit.

"buka bajumu aku ingin melihat belakang badan mu"ujar jimin dengan rasa marah. "a-ak-aku tidak apa apa, aku hanya sakit belakang sebab jatuh bilik air." Kata jungkook cuba berbohong.

Akhirnya jimin bengang lalu membuka baju jungkook dan melihat belakangnya penuh dengan lebam lebam. Badannya juga mempunyai bekas bekas parut lama hasil luka. Jimin terperanjat lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tapak tangannya dan menangis. "jungkook ah apa semua ini, siapa namja semalam itu? Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini padamu? "jimin memeluk jungkook dengan erat lalu melihat jungkook bangun lalu berkata "sebab itu aku kata jangan pernah mendekati aku lagi jika tidak mahu jadi seperti ini" jungkook telah memakai kembali bajunya lalu pergi.

Waktu makan siang jungkook tidak berehat ke kantin. Dia hanya rehat di kelas sambil memakan tiramitsu hadiah dari seseorang yang bernama V.

Taehyung mencari jungkook di kantin tapi hasilnya nihil. Namun dia berhasil menemukan jimin lalu bertanyakan pada jimin "kau tidak berehat sama jungkook jimin ah?". Jimin menayangkan muka yang sedih "tidak, jungkook hanya berehat di kelas. Jika hyung mahu jumpa jungkook aku mohon belikan dia makanan aku tidak ingin dia kelaparan." Jimin memandang kebawah.

"kenapa kamu? Kalian bergaduh?" ujar taehyung pelik. "tidak Cuma jungkook punya masalah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa huyng" jimin menarik hujung baju taehyung setelah melihat taehyung ingin bergerak pergi meninggalkannya "hyung , nanti hyung pesan pada yoongi hyung aku ingin menemuinya setelah pulang kesekolah. Ada hal yang ingin aku bincangkan padanya" lalu menayangkan muka yang sarat dengan kesedihan dan kepiluan. "okay" ujar taehyung lalu pergi membeli beberapa kue setelah itu dia bergerak menuju ke kelas jungkook.

"aigoo anak manis, kenapa menung terus. Ingatkan aku yaa? Mengelamun disaat kau memakai pakaian pernikahan kita ya?" kata taehyung pada jungkook sambil senyum menayangkan deretan gigi nya.

"apa apaan taehyung ssi . bikin aku kaget saja" ujar jungkook tidak melayan soalan taehyung.

Cringgggg

Loceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam rehat sudah habis. "anak manis makan ini yaa. Kamu mesti kuat agar pacarmu ini tidak lelah mengangkat mu disaat kau pengsan lagi." Lalu ketawa sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah badannya sendiri dan memberinya kue yang dibelinya tadi.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kerana pelik dengan perangai taehyung itu. "dia pelik sekali, kenapa dia layan aku macam aku ini pacarnya. Dasar gila" jungkook mendengus kasar kerana tidak suka layanan yang diberikan taehyung kepadanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian sesudah loceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang jungkook telah bersiap mengemas barangnya untuk pulang lalu menyinggah ke perpustakaan untuk ngulangkaji matapelajarannya. Namun disebabkan keletihan dia tertidur sebentar.

 _"Kau yang menyebabkan kami kehilangan keluarga kau punca segalanya" suara aneh itu datang dari seorang perempuan yang wajahnya samar samar dilihat oleh jungkook._

 _"Tolong jangan salahkan ku, tolong aku, aku ingin bahagia juga bawa lah aku bersama mu" teriak jungkook._

TBC

aishhh ayoo guys..

kasi review..

terima kasih keatas tae-v sunbae nim..

hahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

My first love story

by

Sweetsugaswag

Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

With: Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin / Jung Hoseok..

.

.

.

.

Jungkook bangun dengan nafasnya termengah-mengah. Lalu dia mengemas dan terus pulang. Jungkook kelihatan pucat sekali.

Seseorang telah terdengar teriakan jungkook itu lalu mengintai jungkook. " apa dia punya masalah ya?" ujar seorang namja yang cukup manis dan mempunyai perwatakan yang hebat.

"anyoung jin saem, ini buku yang dipesan saem tadi" ujar pelajar lalu beransur pulang. Jin atau seokjin seorang guru di SMA bighit ini. Dia cukup bagus dalam menyelesaikan masalah muridnya kerana itulah tugasnya. Ya seokjin adalah seorang guru kaunselor yang hebat.

"aku harus mencari tahu hal itu. Melihat fizikal dan mentalnya dia mempunyai masalah yang berat" ujar seokjin dan berlalu pulang.

Jimin yang dari tadi menunggu hyung kesayangannya dengan wajah sedih terlihat sedikit ceria apabila melihat sosok tubuh yoongi keluar dari bangunan sekolah. "yaa jiminie aku datang" ujar yoongi serta melambai lambaikan tangan kepada jimin.

Setelah youngi sampai depan jimin, jimin telah memeluk yoongi dan menangis sekuatnya "hyung aku sedih hyung, kasihan jungkook hyung, dia tidak layak menerima semua ini hyung, bantu dia hyung" sesekali jimin memandang yoongi yang kebingungan. "shhh, jangan begini sayang, kita ke apartment ku dulu yaa, langsung kamu cerita apa yang terjadi. Hyung tidak faham. Tadi hyung lihat dia baik baik saja." Sambil menutup mulut jimin dengan jari telunjuknya dan menyeka airmata di pipi jimin.

Setelah sampai di apartment yoongi, yoongi meminta jimin tunggu sebentar sebab kawan-kawanya mungkin ada di apartmentnya. Setelah menekan password apartmentnya yoongi meminta jimin tunggu sebentar di pintu "Hoseok ah taehyung ah aku ada bawa jimin ke sini tapi aku tidak mahu kalian memanggilku jika terdengar apa-apa bunyi di kamarku. Aku harap kalian jangan masuk campur ya. Itu hal aku dengan jimin" yoongi berjalan mendapatkan jimin dipintu dan menarik jimin masuk ke kamar miliknya. Yoongi dan hoseok tinggal bersama manakala taehyung gemar ke apartment yoongi untuk menghabiskan masa lapangnya.

"jimin mengapa kau sedih begini? Apa jungkook memukul mu atau kamu bergaduh dengannya?"sambil memeluk jimin. "bukan hyung dia tidak memukulku malahan kami tidak bergaduh. C-cu-cuma jungkook dipukul dan didera oleh hyungnya" jimin menangis semahu mahunya dalam dakapan yoongi. "APA!?" yoongi terkejut dengan apa yang jimin bagitahu pada. Oleh itu jimin telah menjelaskan bahawa dia melihat jungkook ditampar oleh hyungnya semalam dan pagi tadi jungkook tidak mahu berteman dengan nya lagi. Lalu tangisan nya makin kuat apabila dia menceritakan bahawa badan jungkook lebam lebam akibat dipukul hyungnya. "shhh! Aku pasti menolongnya, kamu jangan nangis, aku tidak mahu orang yang aku sayang menangis macam nih. Buruk tahu." Gurau yoongi lalu menciumi bibir jimin pelahan. Jimin terkejut " hyung bantu aku yaa. Kita tolong jungkook selesai masalahnya yaa. Aku cuma ingin dia bahagia." Jimin malu setelah dicium oleh yoongi.

Sesudah larut petang. Jimin mengatakan pada yoongi untuk berangkat pulang. Yoongi keluar menemaninya hingga kerumah. Sampai saja didepan rumah jimin. Yoongi dan jimin menghalakan pandangan ke rumah jungkook dan melihat suasana dirumahnya gelap sekali. Mungkin jungkook tidak balik lagi. Lalu yoongi merapati tubuh jimin lalu menciumi dahi jimin "jiminie sayang aku sayang kan kamu. Nanti malam mimpikan aku yaa" yoongi membisikkan ke telinga jimin menyebabkan jimin kemerahan menahan malu "hyung pun sama ya, mimpi aku". Lalu bergerak masuk kerumah.

Keesokkan harinya jungkook dikejutkan dengan sebuah teddy bear yang mempunyai bentuk hati di dadanya yang menulis 'HUG ME' dan ukuran saiz teddy bear itu sebasar beg galas jungkook dan seperti biasa akan ada terselit note dari seseorang lagi.

 _Anak manis jangan bersedih yaa, aku ingin kau tahu kau masih ada aku. Aku bisa jadi pelindungmu dan menjaga mu. Aku tidak mahu kau bersedih, maka aku hadiahkan teddy bear itu. Aku ingin kau hapuskan kesedihan mu dengan memeluk teddy bear itu. Anggap saja teddy bear itu aku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu anak manis._

 _Yang benar_

 _V_

"ahh anak ini tahu saja aku sedang sedih. Dia stalker aku kah? Seram tapi sweet juga" geleng kepala jungkook setelah membaca note itu lalu memeluk teddy bear yang dihadiahi oleh V itu.

"aku geram sama jungkook" kata seorang yeoja sambil melihat jungkook memeluk teddy bear itu. "kenapa dia yang harus dipilih, apa aku ini siapa? Kau memang cari nahas dengan aku jungkook. Tunggu saja pulang nanti" senyum jeoya itu lalu ketawa jahat.

Jimin menepuk bahu jungkook lalu memulakan bicara "wow kamu dapat hadiah lagi? Hebat sekali kamu? Siapa yang beri padamu? Lelaki yang namanya V itu?" ujar jimin pada jungkook tapi jungkook hanya balas dengan senyuman.

Bell sekolah bebunyi menandakan waktu rehat, yoongi datang ke kelas jimin ingin menjemputnya makan di kantin bersama. Apabila sampai di kelas jimin, yoongi mencari sosok jimin. Setelah melihat jimin, yoongi menutup mata jimin lalu menanyakan siapa dirinya pada jimin"dugusaeyo?". Jimin hanya tersenyum senang "ahh yoongi hyung" tebaknya. Yoongi tersenyum "salah, aku pacarmu " sambil ketawa. Jimin terus pandang belakang lalu memukul yoongi dengan manja. "ahh hyung bikin aku malu saja" omelnya.

"jungkook. Ayuh makan siang bersama?"ajak yoongi. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dan ucapkan terima kasih kerana mengajaknya. "aku mahu ke perpustakaan. Seokjin sonsaengnim memanggilku." Ujar jungkook.

"ok. Nanti senang kita sembang lagi ya. Jom jiminie." yoongi menarik jimin pergi ke ruang makan.

Jungkook terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan perpustakaan dan mencari sosok tubuh seokjin. Jungkook mencari seokjin hampir 15 minit di perpustakaan. Disebabkan dia tidak melihat seokjin, jungkook telah keluar menuju ke kelasnya semula lalu berselisih dengan taehyung. "anyoung jungkookie" taehyung memulakan perbualan. "anyoung taehyung ssi" sahut jungkook malas. "Jom kita ke ruang makan, aku lapar. Aku mahu kau temani aku makan?" ujar taehyung sambil menarik lengan jungkook agar mendekatinya. "apa kamu tidak bisa makan sendirian?" jungkook meninggikan sedikit suara menunjukkannya marah kerana posisi dirinya dan taehyung yang terlalu dekat hingga menyebabkannya tidak selesa. Boleh diukurkan jarang seinci dari tubuh taehyung.

"Aku bisa bagi kamu dua pilihan. Sama ada kamu teman aku ke ruang makan dengan berjalan seiringan atau aku gendongmu sampai ke ruang makan?" taehyung mula membuat jungkook menelan air liurnya. "kamu tidak seberani itu taehyung ssi" dengus jungkook "wanna bet?"taehyung membalas. Tanpa memberi jungkook masa, taehyung telah mengendong jungkook ke ruang makan. "turunkan aku taehyung ssi"jungkook cuba untuk membuat taehyung menurunkannya tapi hasilnya dia diperhatikan oleh semua sosok pelajar SMA Bighit yang sedang rehat disitu. Taehyung akhirnya menurunkan jungkook di sebuah meja kosong lalu meminta diri untuk membeli makanan dan tidak sampai lima minit taehyung sudah membawa dua dulang berisi hamburger.

Jungkook memerhatikan sekeliling melihat semua orang memerhatikannya"bagus, sekarang aku bakal jadi bahan mulut orang" ucap jungkook menyesal. Jungkook cuba melemparkan sebuah pandangan yang tajam pada taehyung tapi dia melihat sosok tubuh taehyung yang agak maskulin dan mempunyai rupa paras yang menawan. Akhirnya dia senyum melihat indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang berada betul-betul didepannya. Jungkook sedar dari lamunannya setelah melihat taehyung memandangnya "ahh, aku tidak bolah mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak layak" kata akal jungkook. Jungkook telah menghabiskan makanannya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi sebelum mendapat jawapan dari taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum senang melihat dia dapat berdua dengan jungkook sebentar tadi.

Waktu pulang hanya tinggal beberapa minit saja lagi. Jungkook mengemas barangnya untuk pulang. Sebelum itu dia keluar ke tandas ingin membersihkan tangannya. Hari itu Mira seonsaengnim keluar awal kerana ada rapat bakal di langsungkan tepat jam pelajar pulang. Jungkook yang dari tadi terkena hirisan kertas menyebab tangannya berdarah lalu ketandas. Sewaktu dia didalam tandas loceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajar dibenarkan pelang dari sekolah atau dikatakan tamat sekolah hari ini. Setelah selesai membersihkan tangannya jungkook pulang kekelas ingin mengambil beg nya dan pulang tetapi dia tidak menjumpai beg nya dan dia melihat begnya ada di padang setelah melihat dari tingkap kelas. Sepertinya ada yang mencampak beg nya dari tingkat kelasnya hingga jatuh ke bawah bangunan. Dia segera turun dan ingin mengambil beg nya.

Apabila dia menghampiri beg nya dia melihat teddy bear hadiah dari seseorang bernama V untuknya itu sudah koyak. Dia seperti ingin menangis. Dia cuba mendapatkan teddy bear itu, dia mengambil kepala patung beruang itu yang terpisah dari badannya lalu mengutip badan tersebut. Lalu dia mendapatkan beg nya pula. Setelah bangun dia pusingkan badannya. Dia melihat taehyung lari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

Brukk brak..

Jungkook mendengar bunyi pecahan sesuatu di belakang taehyung. Rupanya bunyi itu adalah bunyi balingan beberapa biji telur dan tomato dari tingkat atas. Setelah mereka puas membaling. jungkook mendengar suara beberapa yeoja sedang ketawa puas hati tetapi mereka berhenti dan lari mungkin melihat mereka telah membaling kearah taehyung bukannya jungkook.

Tiba tiba wajah jungkook menjadi mendung dan betul betul ingin menitiskan airmata.

"shhh tidak apa, aku tidak kisah pun jika baju ku kotor jika hasilnya aku berjaya lindungi kamu."ujar taehyung senyum senang.

Tiba tiba jungkook tumbang lalu pingsan.

 _Mengapa mereka semua membenciku, apa salah ku? Adakah ini nasib aku? Aku Cuma ingin bahagia? Tidak bisakah?_

TBC

bisaaa gak aku masukkan watak B1A4?

kasi reviewnya gais

maaf typo bertaburan

okk sampai sini dulu ya aku updatenya nyaa

aku nungguin reviewnya..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My first love story

by

Sweetsugaswag

Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

With: Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin / Jung Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

" _ahhh mimpi rupanya_ "

Jungkook baru sedar diri dari mimpinya apabila merasakan dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Setelah betul betul sedar, jungkook terus ke bilik mandi untuk membersihkan diri namun dia keluar balik akibat lupa mengambil handuknya. Setelah dia membersihkan diri dan mengeringkan rambut. Lalu dia memilih pakaian didalam almarinya. Jungkook ingin tidur terusan kerana merasakan diri letih. Letih dengan dunianya sendiri. Setelah dirinya mendengar ngauman dari perut nya menandakan dia lapar lalu dia bangun terus bergerak kedapur. "aduh lapar benar perutku" ngadu akalnya sambil melihat apa yang boleh dia makan malam ini.

"aduh aku lupa beli barang dapur lagi ni" jungkook menepuk pelahan dahinya. Lalu dia mencari biskut "biskut dimana kamu" dia ketawa sambil mencari dimana dia meletakan biskut "jika biskut itu berkata aku disini, aku segera lari. Takut aku" gumam akalnya lagi lalu pecah ketawanya. Akhirnya dia melihat ada ramyum di lacinya lalu di terus memasak ramyum tersebut dan makan.

Tiba tiba pandangan jungkook beralih pada uniform sekolahnya yang mempunyai kesan kotoran. Apabila dia memerhatikan betul-betul kotoran itu adalah hasil kotoran telur dan tomato menyebabkan dia menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. "jadi itu bukan mimpilah?" jungkook Cuma mengingatkan peristiwa tadi lalu dia mencari patung beruang itu dan akhirnya terbukti sememangnya itu bukan mimpi. Dia melihat patung beruang itu sudah terkoyak dua.

Jungkook Cuma mencari bekas jahitan lalu cuba membaiki patung beruang itu dengan sebaik mungkin. "ahh aku sangat sayang pada anak patung beruang ini" kata jungkook setelah selesai membaikinya lalu memeluk patung beruang

Kerana kepenatan jungkook akhirnya hanyut dibuai mimpi sambil memeluk patung beruang hadiah dari V tersebut.

Cringgg !

Jam locengnya berbunyi, kali ini dia lihat dia sudah lambat kerana ada jam sudah menunjukan jam 8 pagi lalu segera bersiap siap ingin pergi kesekolah. Setelah siap dia segera mengemas barang dan buku bukunya lalu beransur pergi.

Setelah itu jungkook mendengar beberapa bunyi lantunan bola berdekatan padang basketball di rumahnya ternyata dia melihat jimin dengan muka yang ingin ketawa. "aduhh inikan hari sabtu apa aku ini bodoh ya. Hari ini kan cuti" rungut hati jungkook lalu berlari kerumahnya semula. "jungkook nanti" jerit jimin memanggil jungkook.

"jungkook kamu jadikan teman aku dan yoongi hyung ke pantai esok?" ujar jimin setelah mendekati jungkook dan mengharapkan jungkook berkata iya.

"maaf jimin, aku tidak ada masa untuk ke pantai mahupun bersantai. Aku harus ulangkaji matapelajarku agar aku mendapat keputusan yang cemerlang" jungkook cuba berdalih. Dia ingin pergi tapi dia takut jika hyungnya tahu dia bakal dipukul oleh hyung nya lagi.

"aku ingin minta satu benda pada kamu?" jimin memegang bahu jungkook. "aku temanmu, aku juga akan sentiasa ada untuk kamu. Jadi kamu jangan bersendirian lagi. Kita susah senang bersama ya. Eum?" jimin cuba mengawal emosi agar tidak sedih. "jungkook ah kau tidak bersendirian lagi. Kamu punya aku, punya yoongi hyung dan paling penting kamu punya tae hyung sih" sambungnya lagi.

"jimin beri aku masa, semua ini baru bagiku. Aku tidak beberapa kenal kalian. Malah, aku juga tidak rapat dengan taehyung."jungkook masih tetap dengan keputusannya untuk terus bersendirian.

"ok, aku akan buktikan bahawa kami bisa bahagiakanmu "ujar yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang jungkook. "jika keluarga kamu tidak mampu bahagiakan kamu, tidak apa. Kami ada."sambil menepuk bahu jungkook. "jadi kamu ikut ya kami keluar ke pantai esok?" tanya jimin mengharapkan jawapan gembira. "ok aku ikut, tapi ini last kamu memaksaku. jika lepas ini, kalian tidak boleh memaksaku jika ku katakana tidak." Jawab jungkook. "deal"sahut yoongi.

Taehyung yang baru datang dengan muka yang agak kesal menghampiri jungkook, jimin dan yoongi. "Kalian baru bincang pasal apa" taehyung menanyakan kepada mereka bertiga. "hanya pasal ke pantai besok."sahut jimin. "Tangan mu kenap…?" yoongi menutup mulut jimin setelah keterlanjuran jimin menanyakan balutan di tangan taehyung.

"ini, tidak ada apa apa sih Cuma terkena kaca malam tadi" ujar taehyung cuba berbohong lalu mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukan balutan di tangannya. "Apa kita main basketball" ujar taehyung cuba tukar topik agar dia tidak perlu menceritakan hal sebenar yang berlaku. "ayuh jungkook" sahut jimin. "ahh maaf aku tidak pandai bersukan" jungkook menundukan kepala nya. "jangan khawatir aku ada. Aku master dalam basketball ini. Maka kamu dengan aku satu team jungkook" ujar yoongi. "iya jungkook, kamu pergi sana tukar pakaiannya. Hari ini cuti tahu" jimin cuba melawak. "iya iya bentar" jungkook melangkahkan kaki ke rumah lalu menukarkan pakaian.

Mereka bermain dengan penuh semangat dan gembira lalu terdengar beberapa ketawa itu milik jungkook. Jimin yoongi dan taehyung melihat senyuman pada wajah manis jungkook mula kembali. Jungkook layak bahagia dan besok mereka akan membuat jungkook bertambah bahagia. Taehyung masih menyimpan hasratnya untuk memiliki jungkook kerana misi utamanya adalah membuat jungkook rasa dia tidak bersendirian di dunia ini. Dia punya keluarga. Semestinya dia layak bahagia.

"penat sekali ya bersukan, aku sudak lama tidak bersukan"ujar jungkook keletihan." Sebab itu pipimu tembam ya jungkook" taehyung cuba memicit pipinya jungkook. "ahh sakit tahu taehyung ssi" ngadu jungkook. Jimin dan yoongi senyum melihat kemesraan jungkook dan taehyung dengan cara mereka iaitu berperang mulut. Yoongi mengesat titisan peluh di dahi dan pipi milik jimin membuatkan jimin menunduk dan rasa malu kerana jimin jarang sekali skinship dengan lelaki sebegitu rapat dan dia tidak pernah mencintai lelaki lain selain yoongi sewaktu di SMP mahupun SMA.

"Jungkook ah kamu punya pakaian ke pantai? Jika tiada, jom kita pergi mencarinya sebelum petang agar tidak tersangkut dengan macet. Jika tidak mahu kamu boleh pinjam pakaian aku saja"jimin memberi pertanyaan yang cukup panjang lebar. Jungkook hanya menggeleng.

Taehyung berdiri. "Jam 3 tunggu di depan rumah, aku datang mengambilmu." Ujar taehyung sambil beransur pulang.

"ahh dia cukup pelik. Aku tidak minta pun dia merepotkan diri untuk membawaku membeli belah. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri tahu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi"ujar jungkook tidak puas hati. "jungkook ah aku harap kamu terima saja pemberian, pertolongan mahupun…" yoongi berhenti setelah jimin menarik lengan yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepala. "jangan hyung, tae hyung pasti punya cara sendiri untuk tambat hati keras jungkook itu." Jimin membisikkan pada yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk lalu meneruskan ayatnya tadi. "pemberian dan pertolongan taehyung. Dia baik, jadi kau tidak perlu risau." Yoongi senyum. "ok" jungkook berbasa basi.

"jimin, yoongi hyung, aku pulang duluan. Aku harus bersihkan diriku. Badan aku sudah rasa melekit sesudah bersukan tadi. Jumpa nanti yaa" ujar jungkook sambil membongkok hormat pada jimin dan yoongi. "Jangan lupa pesan taehyung jam 3. Pakai yang cantik cantik agar taehyung senang hati" yoongi memberi pertunjuk bahawa ajakkan taehyung tadi sebenarnya mengajak jungkook berkencan.

Tepat jam 3, jungkook sudah menunggu taehyung di perkarangan rumahnya. Selang beberapa minit, terlihat sebuah mobil menghampiri jungkook. Pemilik mobil itu menurunkan tingkapnya dan melambai jungkook. "anyoung jungkook ah" taehyung menunjukkan senyuman yang cukup manis. "aishh pelik sih ini orang tadi pagi cukup baran tapi sekarang sudah lembut macam sutera."ujar hati jungkook. Taehyung meminta jungkook untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Petang itu mereka telah pergi ke sebuah mall yang cukup besar untuk membeli belah. Mereka telah pergi ke COEX Mall Samseongdong di bandar seoul metropolitan. Jungkook mengajak taehyung segera takut terserempat dengan namjoon. Jika namjoon tahu dia keluar ke tempat sebegini mahu jungkook kena pukul lagi. Taehyung menghiraukan permintaan jungkook lalu mengheretnya ke kedai pakaian yang taehyung ingin pergi. Selepas memasuki kedai pakaian mewah, jungkook telah menelan air liurnya tanda kerisauan dia kurang senang dengan pakaian yang mewah mewah ini.

"yo hosoek hyung" ujar taehyung kepada pemilik kedai pakaian mewah ini. Hosoek adalah anak pemilik kedai pakaian mewah ini. Dia baru mengambil alih pakaian ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. "yo taehyung ah" mereka berpelukan sekejap. "jadi ini anak manis yang akan mengikuti kita ke pantai besok?" ujar hosoek lalu memandang jungkook. "nama mu jungkook ya?" sambungnya lagi. "ia namaku jeon jungkook" jungkook senyum terpaksa. "jadi hyung aku mahu kau tukarkan anak ini menjadi sempurna, apa pun bayarannya aku tidak kisah." Taehyung bersuara. "kau tidak perlu risau akan kulaku kan." Jawab hoseok.

Setelah mereka beborak, hoseok telah menarik jungkook mengikutnya ke tempat persalinan pakaian. Ada beberapa pasang pakaian yang telah hoseok sediakan untuk jungkook. "kamu pakai pakaian ini lalu keluar dan tunjukkan pada taehyungmu" hosoek senyum senang apabila melihat jungkook mengangguk. Jungkook telah mengenakan pakaian yang diminta oleh hoseok lalu menunjukkan kepada taehyung setelah itu taehyung berpuas hati degan senyum yang cukup berseri menandakan dia bahagia saat itu lalu memilih untuk membeli semua pakaian yang jungkook pakai tadi.

"taehyung ssi ini sudah melebihi, kita seharusnya mencari pakaian untuk ke pantai bukan baju formal untuk ku ke pejabat" jawab jungkook tidak puas hati. "dan aku lihat pakaiannya mahal sekali" aku tidak suka membazir tahu, lagipun aku tidak memerlukannya" sambung jungkook sambil meneliti harga pakaian tersebut.

"ayuh kita cari pakaian mu itu, pakaian ini semua perlu untukkmu sayang. Lagi pula aku yang bayar kamu tidak perlu risau" taehyung cuba melembutkan hati jungkook.

Taehyung dan jungkook telah memasuki sebuah kedai pakaian casual yang menempatkan pakaian yang sesuai di pakai mengikut situasi. Mereka telah berganjak ke tempat yang mempunyai pakaian santai. Jungkook telah memilih sweatpant bercorak kotak kotak dan sehelai kemeja bercorak bunga bungaan. Taehyung pula telah memilih jean pendek dan T-shirt bercorak pohon kelapa berwarna oren.

Setelah habis melakukan pembayaran. Taehyung telah mengajak jungkook ke sebuah kedai kek untuk makan sebentar namun jungkook menolak dengan alasan sudah larut malam. Tiba-tiba jungkook merasa hujung bajunya ditarik tarik. Rupanya seorang budak yang sedang sesat mencari ibunya "oppa, bantu aku mencari ibuku, aku tersesat dan aku takut" budak itu ketakutan lalu menangis memeluk kaki jungkook. Jungkook akhirnya mengesat airmata budak itu lalu bertanyakan namanya "namaku jungkook dan namamu siapa?" tanya jungkook. "Nama ku yoori. min yoori" jawab budak itu. "yoori ah, kamu ingat alamat rumahmu? Jika kamu ingat oppa akan hantarkan mu. Jika tidak oppa akan hantarkan mu ke kantor polisi agar dapat menjejaki ibumu." Ujar jungkook. Taehyung berdiam dan hanya memerhatikan telatah jungkook. "aku ingat jalan kerumahku tapi jauh sekali, aku takot seorang diri pulangnya." Yoori menjawab sambil menangis. "shh kamu jangan menangis, apa kata oppa belanja kamu makan kue mahu?" jungkook menunjukkan sebuah toko kue berhampiran.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga telah singgah ke sebuah toko kedai dan berhenti untuk makan bersama. Jungkook melayan yoori dengan baik sekali. Hati taehyung berdegup kencang melihat jungkook petah sekali menjaga anak kecil. Hampir saja terlintas di otaknya memikirkan sekiranya jungkook yang menjaga anak nya satu hari nanti tentu dia bahagia sekali.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia, dia sudah lama tidak bermain dengan anak kecil. Kali terakhir dia menjaga anak kecil sewaktu dia menjaga anak hyemi noona nya si comel Joshua.

Akhirnya mereka telah selesai makan, lalu berangkat menghantar yoori pulang. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Jungkook telah mendukung yoori untuk membeli aiskrim manakala taehyung mengangkat barang milik jungkook dan dirinya ke mobil lalu menunggu jungkook dan yoori selesai membeli aiskrim.

Setelah selesai membeli aiskrim, jungkook dan yoori mencari kelibat mobil taehyung di tempat parking mobil setelah melihatnya, jungkook memberi yoori gendongan dan menghampiri mobil miliknya taehyung. Taehyung segera menghidupkan injin mobilnya lalu bergerak mengikut arahan yang diberikan oleh yoori. Lewat beberapa minit, mereka telah sampai ke apartmen milik keluarga yoori. Jungkook menekan bell dan menunggu ibu yoori membuka pintu.

Setelah seseorang wanita separuh umur datang dengan melihat mata yang lebam, mungkin lepas banyak nangis " yoori sayang kamu dimana aja, kamu tahu mama naik gila mencari kamu yang hilang begitu aja di shopping kompleks tadi. Mama takut kalau kamu diapa apain oleh orang luar." Wanita itu memeluk yoori dengan erat sekali dan Nampak kerisauan di bening matanya. "kalian siapa, kamu apa apain sama yooriku?" tanya wanita itu sambil membawa yoori kebelakangnya.

"Mama, ini jungkook oppa dan taehyung oppa, mereka yang tolong yoori pulang." Jawab yoori menarik hujung baju mamanya. Jungkook dan taehyung hanya senyum saja melihat telatah dua anak beranak itu.

"maaf kekasaranku, emm jungkook dan taehyung yaa? Jemput masuk aku akan hidangkan beberapa juadah untuk kalian" mama yoori cuba menarik taehyung dan jungkook masuk kedalam.

"maaf ajumma, waktu sudah malam kami harus pulang. Kami tidak bisa lama. Ini nombor ponselku jika ada apa apa ajumma boleh menelpon ku" jungkook senyum dengan tindakan sopan taehyung. " tidak sangka orang ini boleh sesopan ini" hati jungkook berkata sebelum otaknya mencerna lalu kembali ke realiti dan mendengus.

.

Mobil taehyung menyusuri masuk ke laman rumah jungkook. Jungkook melihat jimin sudah siap menunggunya. Sebetulnya taehyung mahu ajak jungkook keluar lagi tapi dibatalkan kerana mendapat panggilan maut dari yoongi menyuruhnya menghantar jungkook pulang kerana kekasihnya menunggu jungkook sudah sejam lamanya. Dia menyuruh jimin menunggu di rumah tapi jimin berkeras mahu menunggu jungkook di laman rumah jungkook. Oleh kerana yoongi takut jimin terkena flu akibat dingin angin malam jesteru dia menelepon taehyung agar menghantar jungkook pulang segera.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah jungkook, taehyung mendiamkan diri. Amarah mengusai diri taehyung. iya iya lah dia mahu lebih lama berdua duaan dengan jungkook. Tadikan ada yoori, jadi taehyung tidak mahu menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan jungkook depan yoori.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu. Kamu pulang hati-hati ya. Jika sudah sampai berikan aku pesanan" jungkook senyum dengan tulus. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mudah berlembut dengan taehyung hari ini. Mungkin dia melihat taehyung tidak memulakan pentengkaran untuk hari ini menjadikan dia lembut hati pada taehyung. taehyung dari tadi penuh sifat amarah menjadi sejuk. Dia tidak pernah mendengar jungkook memanggilnya dengan panggilan hyung. Ini mungkin menjadi kemajuan yang pertama bagi dirinya.

"kamu memanggil aku hyung? Yaa benar aja? Tidak ada panggilan formal seperti biasa" taehyung kaget melihat jungkook memanggilnya hyung. "jika hyung tidak mahu tidak apa. Taehyung ssi silakan pulang ya." Jungkook meloloskan diri dari mobilnya taehyung. taehyung lalu menyusur keluar dan pulang.

"jimin ah, kamu kenapa kamu nungguin aku?" jungkook mendekatkan diri disamping jimin.

Jimin memulakan bicara dengan helaan nafas. "jungkook aku ingin bicara sesuatu, mungkin akan membuat mu curiga tentang ku." Jimin menundukkan diri. "maafkan aku"

Tbc.

maaf yaa jikaa ff nya kurang menarik dan bahasanya tidak jelas..

i will try my best

hope you guys like this chap..

aku akan selesaikan editing untuk chap seterusnya..

spend time for review guy

maafin guys.. thor lmbt update sibuk dgn kuliah dan assignment.. hahahah

tambahan pulaa sistemnya down


End file.
